


Losers don't get kisses

by beyourhero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: At 28, Yuuri had accomplished multiple things, personal and professionally speaking. But the one thing he had yet to accomplish was to win gold on the Grand Prix Final. Three times in a row he had won silver, and the difference between the first and the second place was minimal, fueling his growing frustration.





	Losers don't get kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first watched YoI, but I'm just sharing it now because... yeah...
> 
> Enjoy!

At 28, Yuuri had accomplished multiple things, personal and professionally speaking. But the one thing he had yet to accomplish was to win gold on the Grand Prix Final. Three times in a row he had won silver, and the difference between the first and the second place was minimal, fueling his growing frustration.

“I'll do better next year, Victor,” he reassured him, his coach, one of his two strongest competitors, and fiancée. “Oh my Yuuri, I can’t keep kissing my gold medal forever. I’m not getting any younger,” Victor would tease him well-intentioned, but for someone like Yuuri, Victor's teasing was adding up to his anxiety.

But this year, something triggered an unexpected reaction in Yuuri's head.

Not something. Someone.

His friend Phichit and his big mouth.

It had become a tradition for the competitors to share a small dinner the night before the final. Phichit was the first to accept, followed by a Chris. Yuri assisted with Otabek. Yuri, as usual, threatened with kick everyone's asses the next morning, but his words carried a much lighter tone. At 18, the blonde had matured. And yes, Otabek helped him lots.

“And that goes for you two, too, old men,” Yuri pointed at Yuuri and Victor.

“Don’t be so hard on them, Yurio. Don’t you want to be Victor’s best man one day?”

“That's stupid, and it's their problem, not mine.”

“What are you saying, Phichit?” Yuuri asked with a mouthful of food. “The first dinner we share, when I saw your matching rings, I was 100% sure you two had gotten married. And Victor said he wouldn’t get married until you win gold. I mean, it’s not a big deal, but you’ve been together for three years. It’s time to tie the knot.”

Victor couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped his lips, and he only winked at Yuuri, and kissed his temple. Yuuri, on the other hand, frowned and stopped eating his food. The conversation continued amenably, and no one noticed the hard lines on Yuuri’s face or the way his jaw tensed.

Yuuri did an amazing work, both in the short program and the free program, pouring his heart into both routines. But his mind was still back at their dinner and Phichit’s reminder. If he wasn’t good enough or strong enough, then Victor would never marry him.

What if he could never live up to Victor’s expectations?

He didn’t want to show how much it affected him to get, once again, the silver medal. He forced a smile as he stood by Victor’s side on the podium. He was proud of his partner, and after almost four years, it still felt unreal to share the same ice rink as him, to be beaten by his idol. But he couldn’t shake the thought that he had failed him again.

Yuuri approached Victor to congratulate him, as he always did, and Victor, jokingly told him “losers don't get kisses, my love.”

And that had been their routine, at least during the banquet and back to their room, they wouldn’t kiss, no matter how drunk they got or what their friends thought. But that form of a “punishment” only lasted until they returned to their home. When they were in private, they fell into their routine, and Victor wouldn’t stop telling him how good he had been, how close he got, and all the plans he had for the next year. Yuuri knew that he could try again. He was determined to win gold.

But he had forgotten Victor’s words. And now that he remembered them, he felt something constricting his chest. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he wasn't enough for Victor?

He had asked Victor to stay in their room instead of going to the banquet, but his coach declined his request. He wanted him, and getting in touch with different sponsors was always recommended, so Yuuri followed his coach’s instructions.

After an hour or two, his mood wasn't getting any better, and Victor was staring at him with concern. “Zolotse, what's going on?”

“It's nothing, Victor. I'm just tired,” humming, Victor took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Yuuri sighed, but he never refused a dance with his fiancee.

Victor put his hands on Yuuri's waist, and Yuuri placed his on Victor's shoulders, swaying at the rhythm of the slow song. “Now, what is wrong, Yuuri? And don’t say it's nothing. I know you, and I know that that frown on your face has a reason to be there.”

Yuuri doubted for a moment, hiding his face in Victor's neck. They had gotten so much better at communicating with each other, though some days, it was hard to express their feelings.

“I didn't win gold, Victor.”

“And? Your technique has improved over the years, and you overscored every skater in this room with your step sequence. You should always be proud of what you accomplish, and never doubt of your skills.”

Yuuri shook his head, still avoiding Victor's gaze on him. “But I failed you.”

“My Yuuri, you could never fail me. You've done so much for me in and outside the rink, that I don't know how to give you back a little bit of it.”

Yuuri's shoulders started to shake, and Victor decided it was time for them to go back to their hotel room. He led him out of the banquet hall, and into the elevators. They didn't speak, but he looked at Yuuri with clear worry, wondering himself what he did wrong to make him feel like that.

Once in their room, Yuuri took off his clothes, followed by Victor, and sat on the bed, scrolling down his cellphone.

“Yuuri? Talk to me, please.” Victor gently took his hand, sitting by his side. Yuuri bit his lip, put down his cellphone, and took a deep breath.

“Do you still want me?” he asked, lowering his eyes to avoid Victor's ones. Victor gasped in shock, and Yuuri clarified quickly, “I mean, do you still wanna marry me?”

“Of course I do!” Victor practically shouted, startling Yuuri. “What did make you think otherwise?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, feeling tears in his eyes that he refused to shed. “Because I haven't won gold, and you said we would get marry once I won it.”

Victor stared at Yuuri with a dumbfounded expression. Did he really just say…. “You really think that I'm that shallow? That I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you because of a stupid medal?”

“Victor -.”

“No, Yuuri, listen to me. I love you, okay? You've given me love and life, and sometimes, I feel that I don't deserve. But I am also your coach and your competitor, and I want you to be better, I want you to be the best skater in the world. That's why I push you, because I want you to be motivated to beat your biggest rival, and that isn't me, but yourself. I told you once, you have everything in yourself to win, why can't you realize that?”

“Victor…”

“I want to marry you, I want to call you my husband, but I don't want to hurry up, because I already have the chance to wake up with you, to go to bed with you, and to call you mine, my love and my everything, and a paper won't change what I feel for you.”

Now it was Victor's turn to start to cry. The tears fell from his cerulean eyes, and the pout on his lips made him look adorable. Yuuri reached out to him, touching his cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I'm upset.”

“I didn't mean to…”

Yuuri, then, pulled Victor into his arms, rubbing his hands down Victor's back. “I'm sorry, Victor, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Your doubts hurt me, Yuuri,” Victor murmured against Yuuri's shoulders. “I don't want you to ever doubt what I feel for you. If you'd asked me years ago to quit, I would have done so. I would much rather quit my career for your than lose you.”

“Victor! Never say that! I would never ask such a thing of you.”

“Then, why did you think I would need a medal to love you?”

Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor, murmuring more apologies against his head. After a few minutes, they both calmed down, falling into a more or less comfortable silence.

“Could you forgive me, Vitya?”

“If you forgive me for installing those stupid ideas into your head.”

“It wasn't your fault."

“Partially it was. I thought I was motivating you, but I didn't notice how much it was affecting you.”

“It was also my fault for not telling you before.”

Victor let out a small laugh, lifting his head to admire Yuuri's eyes. “We're both idiots, aren't we?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

They stared at each other, feeling the warmth of their love filling them again. Victor leaned down, kissing his Yuuri on the lips, sweetly and without hurry, only enjoying his partner and the love that he gave him every day.

When they pulled apart, Yuuri chuckled, “And what happened to ‘losers don't get kisses'?”

“As your coach, I revoke that stupid and useless rule.”

“Then, kiss me more, Vitya.”

“As you wish, zolotse.”

Ooooo

The Winter Olympics took place a few months later, and Victor watched in awe from his place on the podium, how Yuuri, his Yuuri smiled brightly, accepting his gold medal. Victor won his third olympic medal, being that his first silver, and he had previously announced his retirement, breaking the heart of the ice skating community, especially his Yuuri's, but he insisted it was the right time, and as always, Yuuri supported him and his decision. But, back on the moment, he couldn't feel prouder in that moment. His Yuuri was radiant, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

After the commemorative photos on the podium, Yuuri turned to Victor, smiling. Then, to everyone's surprise, he pulled out from his pocket a small velvet box.

“Victor Nikiforov, my Vitya, my love, my everything, will you finally do me the honor of being my husband, and spend the rest of your life with me?”

Yuuri opened the small box, showing two beautiful rings, one in pink gold with small diamonds, and the other in white gold with small sapphires.

“Matching rings?” Victor asked in a shaky voice, willing himself not to cry… yet.

“Couldn't ignore the tradition.”

Happy tears fell down from the eyes of both skaters. Victor didn't trust his voice, so he nodded energetically, extended his hand to Yuuri, this time, the left one, so he didn't have to take off his precious golden band.

Yuuri placed the ring in his rightful place, and offered the other ring to his now fiancée. Victor, with a nervous laugh, had to try two times before he finally put the ring on Yuuri's left hand.

They shared a passionate kiss, ignoring the cheers that erupted from the audience that watched the whole exchange in silence.

“I love you so much it hurts, Victor Nikiforov.”

“Victor Katsuki-Nikoforov,” the russian corrected him with a wide grin, “And I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikoforov.”

After another short kiss, they turned to wave at their fans that were shooting their congratulations. Their fellow skaters returned to the ice-rink, hugging their friends, and wishing them only the best.

Ooooo

Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikoforov got married the next summer in Hasetsu, in the company of the friends and family that watched them become the strong couple that they were now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at miitzwrites


End file.
